Out For Summer A Scarf Story
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: How did Mark come across his beloved scarf? and what did Roger have to do with it? TEENfic one shot


**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a TeenBoho fic; hope you A) Enjoy! And B) REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. **

"Finally, Summer Vacation! We're free at last from this Hell-hole!" Roger yelled, bursting out of the school doors in front of all the other students, and jumping off the five steps to the sidewalk below.

"Close up, Roger Davis, Attempting to fly." Mark said, holding up his camera practically in Rogers face.

"OK Camera-Boy," Roger said, lightly shoving the camera out of his face, "you better get THIS on film." Mark shrugged, and focused the camera on his friends face once again. "You start filming every part of Summer Vacation, and that camera is going to end up in the bottom of the Hudson!"

Mark gulped. "Good to know." He said weakly. Then he said through his camera, "Roger, tell the folks back home what YOU'RE gonna do over Summer Vacation."

"I said no filming!"

"Sorry, force of habit. Close up, Roger, the guy who somehow became my best friend, threatening to dump in my camera in the- HEY!" he yelled, as Roger, fed up with his friends filming, had grabbed the camera out of his hand and started running down the street. "Hey! Roger! Give it back!" Mark yelled, "This is just like my Bar Mitzvah all over again!"

Several blocks later, Mark caught up with Roger, who was leaning against the railing of a bridge, arms crossed, and grinning. "Roger…." Mark said, bending over with his hands on his knees and gasping for breath. "Where's….my….camera?" Roger only smiled; Mark could feel the panic start to build up. "Where. Is. My. CAMERA!" Roger only shrugged, and kept grinning. "Did you… Did you….. Did you… THROW IT IN THE RIVER?"

Roger shrugged.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Mark yelled, running to the end of the bridge and down to the riverbank. There he splashed into the river yelling, "No! Please don't die camera!" he had wadded up past his waist in the cold water when he could finally comprehend Roger, who was still on the bridge was laughing his head off. "I… Can't…. believe….. You….fell for….that!" he said between more laughs. "Here!" he yelled, holding up Marks beloved camera from behind his back. Mark glared as he sloshed through the river. Walking over to Roger on the bridge he snatched his camera back and started storming off down the street.

"Hey. Hey Mark, wait up!" Roger yelled, sprinting after his friend. "Mark!"

Mark kept walking, ignoring the street vendors who were giving the soaking-wet teenage boy clutching a camera a double glance. Roger on the other hand, bought something from one of them, and catching up to Mark, threw it in his face.

"Wah?" Mark said, holding the blue and white striped scarf in front of his face. "What is this for?"

Roger shrugged. "Sorry I pretended to throw your camera in the river, even though you face was hilarious and-" Mark glared and Roger shut up. "And," Roger went on, "You looked cold."

"I looked cold? Roger, its SUMMER!" Mark said.

Roger shrugged, "Your welcome." He grumbled.

"Sorry, thanks Rog. But it's still Summer."

"And your point is…"

Mark sighed. "you can't wear a scarf in the Summer Roger, it's too hot outside."

"Wanna bet?" Roger said.

"What?"

"If you wear the scarf all Summer, I'll- I'll" Roger paused thinking. "I'll clean your room for a month!"

"Two months."

"Fine. And if you don't you have to clean MY room for two months!"

"Deal." Mark said, and the two friends shook on it. "It's on!"

"And THAT is how Mark got his scarf." Roger finished, telling the story to Mimi.

"Oh, Roger." Mark said, walking through the door to the loft, "You're telling Mimi about how you cleaned my room for two months?"

Mimi sniggered, "No, I guess he ''forgot' to mention that part." She said.

"Yeah, and now he just wears that scarf just to rub it in my face." Roger said.

"I do not!" Mark said dramatically. "I'm just… cold."

Roger glared at his own words being used against him.

Mimi cracked up.

**A/N Review! see that button? it loves you. let it feel the love, click it.**


End file.
